1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion calculation device and a motion calculation method which calculates the motion of the host device based on captured images.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2006-350897 describes a motion measurement device which measures the motion of a mobile object including image-capturing means based on an epipolar constraint relating to images captured by the image-capturing means.
JP-T-2003-515827 describes a system which predicts the motion (egomotion) of transfer means including a camera based on a homography relating to the images captured by the camera.
However, in the motion measurement device described in JP-A-2006-350897, there is a problem in that, when there are a small number of feature points corresponding to, for example, a stationary object in an image captured by an image-capturing unit, it is very difficult to calculate the motion of the host device based on the epipolar constraint relating to the feature points.
In the system described in JP-T-2003-515827, there is a problem in that, in the image captured by the image-capturing unit, when there is insufficient texture in a region of a plane, it is very difficult to calculate the motion of the host device based on the homography relating to the plane.